See Past The Silence
by Blaize
Summary: Hey, its Blaize, the author-in-disguise ^~v This is my first fic posted under this name, but by no means am I new at this ^^ This is set in 03, later on in it. Be warned that it's shonen-ai, and eventually yaoi, so if you don't like stay away. Takato/Lee


See Past The Silence

_See Past The Silence_

Hey everyone! This is Blaize on duty! I'm a well known digi-author in disguise, hiding her yaoi fetish from her rabid fans ^~ This is my first story that I'll post, and it was written for Kate-chan (aka digitally obsessed) as a bribe for some more info on one of her fics… *weak laugh* it also helps that I'm totally in love with this couple, ne? So anyways, on with the fic!

_ _

Dedication Kate-chan, no da!

Disclaimer Digimon doesn't belong to me. The song used is by another Digi-Author, and a friend, ~LyS~ and it fit so well I had to use it ^^;; Thanx chica!!!!

Part One

_ _

_Can you see past the silence, see into my mind?_

_Take a look around in there and tell me what you find._

_Is it buried in the shadows further down then I can see?_

_Lost inside the memories of who I used to be._

_ _

-_"See Past The Silence" Lys Summers_

_ _

"Sir, we're getting a very odd reading! It's like nothing we've ever gotten before… its… The technician trailed off as she stared awestruck at the screen.

"What is it dammit? What does this mean?"

"The energy pattern is digital, but not completely. It seems to have some… some organic components too, sir!"

"What? How can that be possible? Block it, trace it, do something!"

"I can't, it's repelling whatever we send at it. When it's done bio-emerging, we're going to loose it!"

He slammed his lighter onto the table and cursed under his breath. "What could this be…. And what could it mean?"

***~A/N~ Yes, what *could* it mean…. *snicker* I know! I know! A new fic!!! ^~***

"Hey, Lee! Wait up, I'm coming! Stop!"

A boy about sixteen years old ran down the street, honey brown hair flying as he tried to keep the contents of his bag from spilling everywhere. The blue haired boy in question stopped and turned around, a smile lighting his solemn features. "I thought you were going to be really late again Takato, so I was just leaving!"

When Takato caught up the pair started walking slowly towards their high school. Lee turned to smile down at the slightly shorter boy, and give him a playful elbow in the ribs. "It's been four years, and you still treat Guilmon like a baby! What was it this morning, a game of tag?"

Placing a hand behind his head and laughing he shook it. "Come on Lee, I'm not that bad… anymore at least." He winked a wide blue eye in Lee's direction. "What matters is that I'm here, and we won't be late, right?"

A gentle hand messed up Takato's hair as Lee chuckled softly. "Really Takato, you're such a kid!" Takato started mumbling about being a veteran tamer and still getting no respect while Lee tuned him out. Takato was just too much to take sometimes. Lee was no stranger to the fact that he was gay, and had a thing for his best friend, but he also refused to let it go anywhere until he found out whether Takato swung that way or not. It had come up a few times in joking conversation, but you never really could tell when Takato was or wasn't being serious. Besides, they had so much fun criticizing the guys Lee had dated for Takato to be one of them right now.

In another five minutes they reached the school and went their separate was with the usual parting banter, Takato hadn't finished his homework and Lee forgot about another test. Like always Takato loitered and waited until the last possible minute to get to homeroom, and had barely slipped into his back row window seat when the last bell rang.

"Excuse me… EXCUSE me class… Can I have your attention please?! We have a new student today!"

That quieted everyone down. Takato's eyes darted up to the front of the classroom and the boy standing up there. He looked about Lee's height, with short black spiked hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed well too, in baggy khaki cargos and a loose black button-up t-shirt.

"Everyone, this is Hiroshi Tetsuya, he's just transferred here from Osaka. Hiroshi, if you would please take the seat by the window in the second last row please? In front of Takato."

  
Hiroshi nodded and walked down the aisle to his new place, getting everything out and himself settled. He then turned around to flash a friendly smile at Takato. "Hey, it's nice to meet you!" he commented brightly.

Takato returned the smile. "Nice to meet you too, Hiroshi."

When the new student had turned back around Takato kept his gazed fixed on the back of his head. _Well, he seems real nice._ He thought to himself. _And kinda cute too, come to think of it…_ Takato shook his head at the unexpected thought _Maybe Lee's rubbed off on me more than I thought. But yeah…Hiroshi's a guy I'd defiantly like to get to know better…_

Little did Takato know that Hiroshi's thoughts were also centered on him.

_So this is the one I could feel even on the other side. Lets see… yes. Bravery, courage, and a fiery spirit…he'll do nicely. Yes, _very_ nicely indeed…_

Trying to drag his attention back to the lesson Takato shuddered slightly. _Ugh, I'm getting a weird feeling…I think I should start getting some more sleep. This is turning out to be anything but a normal day…_

There!!! What do you think of it? It's only the beginning, but I wanted to get it posted to see how much interest there was. ^_^ You like, you hate? I don't care, just leave me a nice little comment in the review box down there, if you'd be so kind ^^ This is the one and only Blaize, signing off!

~Blaize ^^v _Hidden within the truth_


End file.
